Talk:Hirael Avahein
Don't include his title in the character article name. KuHB1aM 10:39, October 14, 2009 (UTC) So why can other people do it but not me??? Ill quote a couple references if you like... and where is the rule saying we cannot do it??? You have 24 hours to reply before I again return the page to its original location --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:35, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Run4 already explained it over at Dark Seer's talk page, and I would've have posted earlier if I had seen this... and if you did move it, I'd move it back again. KuHB1aM 01:02, October 15, 2009 (UTC) And then we would go back and forth, and so on... yes I thanked Run4 for explaining it out for me, Its good for people to explain why things happen rather than just doing it --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:14, October 15, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* KuHB1aM 01:16, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Gyah! Whoa whoa whoa. Space Marines aren't Inquisition bully-boys. Especially not the Grey Knights. They're a specialist Daemon destroying task force. They're not at all suited to the long-term service of an Inquisitor. They don't deal well with the more unsavoury aspects of Inquisitorial service, and they're nowhere near suited to the aspects of service that need a softly-softly approach. Case in point: A Space Marine's head is almost the size (chin to hairline) of a human thigh. Now size the Space Marine in proportion to that. They're big, bulky, seven-foot angels of death. Try sneaking around with one of them in tow, much less two. //--''Run4My Talk'' 13:58, December 12, 2009 (UTC) yeah ive gotta get round to writing thi article, ive got ideas bout why theyre there but havent been able to put it into words yet. Avahein is an Ordo Malleus inqusitor so it is plausible for grey knights to be there, altho obviously not all the time but ive gotta get into it more --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 19:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :The main task of the Grey Knights is to show up when the Daemonic Incursion has reached uncontainable levels (and/or when a Daemon Prince and/or Greater Daemon shows up), slaughter everything, absolutely everything, daemonic or not, burn everything, plow a load of incense into the ground while praying and to purge all records of the Daemonic Incursion. They don't tag along with Inquisitors whacking the occasional Daemonhost with their force weapons. That's an incredible waste of their skills, training, and Imperial Citizens' Tax Money. //--''Run4My Talk'' 15:00, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Only problem if I change it is id prob have to change them to enforcers or the inquisitorial faction of Avahein, an Ordo Malleus Inquisitor would be only likely to use grey knights is my thinking, If you can think of a way round it im happy to hear coz id still prefer to keep some Astartes in the retinue --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 01:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :That's the thing. Inquisitors don't keep Astartes in their retinue for any notable amount of time. They just operate in different manners, which can lead to conflict. The Grey Knights work with Ordo Malleus Inquisitors, not for them. //--''Run4My Talk'' 08:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Ok I might have to change it to something like that, more of a co-operative thing, thanx for the heads up --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:53, December 16, 2009 (UTC)